Sonic Meets Star Wars
by liamdude5
Summary: gman transports himself to the Star Wars universe, where he makes an alliance with General Grevious. Sonic and the gang follow and go an adventure throughout the entire saga. Rated K for violence, action, peril, mild language, and possibly crude humor.


_Hey, I just want to make three things clear before I start this. One, this story is going to just be a side project of mine because I want to focus more on my My Little Pony and 30 Rock crossover, which you should go read. Two, this is actually an unfinished story I started writing a few years ago, so I basically just copied what I wrote then. Sorry if the writing is not as good as a result. Three, this is a Sonic universe where Cosmo from Sonic X came back to life. Fill in whatever return theory you want, just know that she's alive and is dating Tails. Now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy what is technically my first fanfiction._

_The ol' Sonic gang was at Eggman's base, battling. Sonic was climbing up a giant robot arm. Tails was navigating the underground tunnels, looking for the cell Cosmo was being held in. Knuckles and Amy were attacking Mini-Eggman robots. Cream was crying in a corner, holding Cheese like a teddy bear. Just an average day for the Sonic gang._

"You're gonna regret what you did Eggman," Sonic yelled.

"Paul, what are my options where I'll win," Eggmsn screamed.

Paul was Eggman's new intern. Paul was very negative. He thought Eggman was an "incompetent boob". He only worked for him because he needed the college credit.

"Given the number of brain cells you have and equipment you have a available," Paul snapped, "There is none. You're doomed."

By this point, Sonic hopped onto where Eggman was controlling the robot. Eggman tried to scoot away from Sonic on his wheelie chair.

"Looks like I'll have to go with the backup plan," Eggman demanded.

"The backup plan," asked Paul, "Can't you think of anything better? Oh wait."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Eggman screamed, "Just get the machine ready."

(Flashback begins.)

"I've done it Paul," Eggman said.

"Oh sorry," Paul commented, "I was playing Angry Birds. What'd you do? Learn how to work the toaster?"

"Amusing," Eggman snapped, "I've finally perfected my inter dimensional transporter. I can go to the Sol Dimension or the Bizarro Dimension and pillage there, without the annoyance of Sonic and his annoying little friends."

"Could you repeat that," Paul asked, "I've been thinking of how to pass Level 22 on Angry Birds."

"Oh shut up before I toss your iPhone out a window," Eggman screamed.

(Flashback ends.)

The inter dimensional transporter was in the shape of a TV remote. That way, Sonic wouldn't get suspicious if he ever saw it. Paul got it out of his pocket and tossed it to Eggman.

"What's with the remote Doc," Sonic asked after Eggman grabbed the inter dimensional transporter, "Giving up and watching TBS?"

"Far from it," Eggman screamed.

As he pressed the big red button, Justin Bieber's song Beauty And A Beast blasted out of the giant robot's loudspeakers.

"Sorry," Paul yelled over the music, "That was the speaker remote! I got distracted thinking about Kristen Wiig!"

"I'll smash your laptop with a baseball bat if you don't get me the right one this time," Eggman threatened.

"I don't know what distraction this is, but it's not fooling me," Sonic yelled as Paul tossed the inter dimensional transporter to Eggman.

"You listen to Justin Bieber," Knuckles laughed.

"That's so going on Facebook," Amy chuckled.

Eggman caught the inter dimensional transporter and made sure it had his logo on it. It did. As he pressed the big red button, the entire building began to shake.

"What's going on," Sonic asked.

"I'm scared," Cream screamed, crying even louder now.

A bright light began to form around Eggman. After pressing a few more buttons, Paul was caught in the light. After pressing a couple more buttons, Eggman and Paul vanished.

"That was spooky," Amy screamed.

"I'd better call Tails," Sonic said.

Meanwhile, Tails was in the basement, still trying to find Cosmo. Tails felt a rumbling from the next floor up and saw the ceiling begin to crumble. That's when he knew he had to hurry his search. That's when he saw a cell and looked inside. He saw Cosmo inside, cowering on the bench.

"Cosmo," Tails called out. It was dark in the cell, so she might not have seen him.

"Tails," Cosmo called back.

Using his new invention, Tails began to pick the lock. Within 34 seconds, she was free. When she got out, she threw her arms around Tails.

"Oh Tails, I was so scared," Cosmo said with a whimper, "When the ceiling started shaking, I felt it may collapse. And I didn't want it to fall on top of me."

"It's OK," Tails said, hugging her back, "I'm here now."

Tails continued to comfort her until his back pocket started to vibrate and play LMFAO's song Party Rock Anthem.

"Sorry," Tails apologized, "That's my ringtone for Sonic." He answered the phone. "Hello."

"Tails," Sonic began, "Did you find Cosmo yet?"

"Yes," Tails answered, "Why?"

"I need you two to get up here," Sonic screamed.

"Again, why," Tails asked.

"It's best explained in person," Sonic answered.

"OK. We'll be up soon," Tails replied, "Cosmo, we've gotta go upstairs."

"Let's go then," Cosmo said and started going in the opposite direction that Tails used to come down there.

"Hold on," Tails said, "I'm trying to remember which way I came from."

"You didn't leave a trail of bread crumbs to follow," Cosmo asked.

Ignoring that, Tails thought a few seconds more and began to lead Cosmo to the upstairs staircase. After a few minutes, they reached the same room as the rest of the gang.

"So, what's so important," Tails asked Sonic.

"It's confusing," Sonic replied, "Eggman pressed a button on this remote of his and then him and Paul vanished in a bright light."

"Well, several theories are that it's a transporter, alternate dimension machine, or a special effects show where they could run while we stared at the effects," Tails said after a bit of thinking, "If only we could see the remote."

"Maybe we could find the blueprints for it," Knuckles suggested.

"Let's do it," Amy said.

So Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream began their trek to Eggman's lab to find blueprints. Little do they know that while they search, Eggman was doing a little team up in a certain galaxy far, far away.

_I promise that Star Wars will come in the next chapter._


End file.
